Francesca Guerrera
Francesca Correa is the owner of the Palace Royale casino, a dedicated philanthropist, the matriarch of a sizable drug trafficking empire throughout New Orleans, and actually a member of the formerly believed to be extinct Guerrera Werewolf Family. When Father Kieran's mental status began to deteriorate after being hexed by the French Quarter witch coven, Francesca replaced him as the Faction representative for the humans of New Orleans. Upon becoming Faction representative, her first goal was to become an ally of Elijah Mikaelson, who named himself leader of New Orleans after his brother Klaus became disinterested in the role. Francesca, along with Elijah (representing the Originals), Genevieve (representing the witches), Hayley Marshall (representing the werewolves) and Diego (representing the vampires) signed a treaty to ensure peace between all supernatural creatures in the city. In The Battle of New Orleans, it's revealed that Francesca, as well as the rest of her family, are werewolves from the Guerrera werewolf bloodline, who have been pretending to be human. The Originals Season One In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Francesca saw an opportunity after learning that Father Kieran was hexed and slowly losing his mind, so she went to Rousseau's in order to introduce herself to Elijah Mikaelson in order to gain his support in her bid to replace Kieran as the human representative in the Faction. When Elijah made clear he knew of her business, including her ownership of the Palace Royale casino, her involvement in various philanthropic organizations, and her role as matriarch of a drug cartel, she suggested to him that if he didn't support her, she and her "less civilized brethren" would make life difficult for him. Francesca later came to Elijah's party at the Abattoir at his invitation. Elijah noticed that Jackson, a werewolf, might be involved in trouble at the party, he tried to follow him, but Francesca distracts him by fishing for compliments in an effort to win him over. She informs him that she has already settled the dispute over the docks by pacifying the witches with an increased share in cemetery tours and giving the Crescent wolf clan a "Welcome Back to Humanity gift" in the form of $100 chips to her casino. Elijah agrees that in light of Kieran's deteriorating condition, the others have acquiesced to her proposal, making her the new official representative of the Human Faction until Kieran's ready to resume his duties. She is later seen with Diego, who mocks a werewolf named Oliver. Francesca attempts to disuade the two from fighting each other by trying to get them to fight over her, instead, but her efforts do nothing to quell the tension. Later that night, Elijah Mikaelson, Francesca Correa, Genevieve, Hayley Marshall and Diego make a peace treaty between the five factions of New Orleans' supernatural community - the Original vampires, the humans, the witches, the werewolves, and the vampires. In The Big Uneasy, Elijah is talking to her and asks her to attend the witches' celebration and she agrees since she thinks that since the treaty is in order, she should make an appearance. She is seen during the parade and later leaves when the vampires go into a frenzy. In A Closer Walk With Thee, she is seen confronting Cami at Rousseau's regarding Father Kieran's key. Cami informs her that she has no idea where the key is before storming out. Francesca is later seen walking with the large crowd that attended Father Kieran's funeral and the procession afterward, where she feigned sadness while pretending to dab tears from her face. In The Battle of New Orleans, Francesca returns to Rousseau's to inform Cami that she has bought the restaurant, since it had begun having financial difficulties after Sophie's death. Once again, she asks for Father Kieran's key. When Cami maintains that she doesn't have the key, nor does she know where it is, Francesca tells Cami that her family has been in New Orleans for a long time, longer than hers, and gives Cami one day to find the key for her before she turns to more "not-friendly" means of persuasion. When Klaus' plan to obtain the black hyanite stones necessary for the moonlight ring spell, Francesca and her brothers came through at the last minute with a small amount, and was happy to offer the stones over without negotiation. She informed Klaus of how vindictive Marcel had recently become, and offered to join Klaus' side in order to form a united front against Marcel and his vampire army. Later, when Genevieve is performing the spell, Francesca and Hayley stay with her to ensure that Genevieve was protected from the vampires, as well as to make sure she didn't double-cross them. Once the spell is completed, it is revealed that Francesca is an untriggered Guerrera werewolf, who has been working with Genevieve behind everyone's back the entire time in order to make moonlight rings for her family, rather than the Crescent wolves. She purposely waited until she was in possession of a moonlight stone before she triggered her werewolf curse by killing a member of her security team. Marcel, having heard of Klaus' plan to make moonlight rings, and knowing that the rings would result in the end of vampires, rounded up his vampire army to attack the Mikaelson compound and kill the witch performing the spell. Unfortunately, they were too late, and because Francesca and her brothers had their moonlight stones, they were able to control their transformation to bite every single vampire, leaving them all dead or dying from their werewolf venom. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she gives a speech about the fallen citizens on Rue Dumaine in the French Quarter. In her speech, it was alluded that the Battle of New Orleans that occurred between the Mikaelsons, the vampires, and the Guerrera-Correa werewolves was being covered up, and the casualties of the battle were all blamed on "gang violence". Marcel also insinuated that Francesca intended on making the French Quarter a vampire-free neighborhood, presumably as payback for Marcel doing the same to the werewolves for decades. Season Two In Rebirth, she has made an alliance with Cassie to make more of the Moonlight Rings. Klaus, Elijah, Hayley along with an few of their vampire allies take down those who already have the rings on them. Elijah kills all of her brothers and lets her escape, so Hayley would deal with her. Hayley kills her, but states that's not enough because she needs her daughter back. Personality Francesca's shown to be very witty and charming, but she also has proven to have a cold, dark, calculating, menacing and dangerous personality. She is also very flirtatious, and loves attention from males and others. Francesca, however, is, at her core, greedy. Her main desire is to see the success of her business and her species, and she's willing to make deals and alliance with whomever she deems to be the winning team in order to ensure that she gets what she wants. She doesn't care who she hurts or what the costs are, as long as she gets what she wants. This can be shown with the moonlight rings, where she tricked Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley, almost got Hayley and Hope killed in the process. She is very manipulative and a skilled liar, as demonstrated by the way that she manipulates and lies to Elijah and Klaus, and the fact that she tricked everyone into believing she and her family were human. She is also a savvy politician who has been known to spin a great speech, a skill which has helped her advance through the ranks of the Human Faction. Physical Appearance Francesca is a beautiful woman of high class. She has a slim physique, has olive colored skin, is of medium height with long straight brown hair that tickles her shoulders and brown eyes. She is seen wearing women's suits, heels, and always classy outfits. She is seen wearing expensive jewelry. Like most werewolves, when she is in her wolf form her eyes turn gold and she has fangs. The veins under her eyes swell, and she looks mildly different. Name *'Francesca' is a female given name, derived from the Latin male name Franciscus meaning 'free'. It is widely used in most Romance languages, including Italian, French and Catalan, and place of origin is Italy. It is derived from the same source as the female name Frances, and the male names Francesc, Francesco and Francis. *'Correa' is a Spanish surname and word meaning leather strap. Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' Trivia *According to the audition tape, Franscesca confronts Father Kieran and they discuss how her mother wasn't in the faction and that she wants to be and to take it up with Elijah. She also reveals Kieran is in no shape to be in charge of the faction possibly revealing he is still suffering from Bastianna's hex. *She is a descendant of the Guerrera Family. *She is one of the few people that are in possession of the stones needed to make Moonlight Ring. *Francesca and her family are the first werewolves seen to kill vampires. *As shown in the trailer it is possible she is going to die in the first 3 episodes of Season 2. Gallery -the-originals- 1x17-2.jpg Francesca atbar01.jpg|Francesca appearing to Elijah at a bar. francesca_atbar02.jpg|Francesca smiling. francesca_atbar_withelijah02.jpg|Francesca and Elijah conversing at a bar. francesca_atbar_withelijah01.jpg|Francesca and Elijah flirting. Faction_Member_(1).png 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 004.PNG Francesca.png francesca-in-episode-20.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7.22.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7.23.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7.23.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7.23.23 pm.png|Francesca triggered as a werewolf. Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7.22.32 pm.png 245.jpg 089.jpg cami-and-francesca.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0759.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0760.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0761.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0762.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0763.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0764.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0765.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0748.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0749.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0750.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0751.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0752.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0753.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0754.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0755.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0767.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0768.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0769.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0770.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0889.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0890.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0892.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0893.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0894.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0895.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0896.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0897.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0899.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0898.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0900.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0903.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0907.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0908.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0912.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0913.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0917.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0924.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0925.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0926.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0927.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0930.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Guerrera Family Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Deceased